The Beauty of the Whiterose
by TheBigYangTheory
Summary: Weiss Schnee, former Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company was accepted to the prestigious school in Vale: Beacon Academy. Although she always focus on her work, there is this one person that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

The first day at Beacon Academy starts today. Getting prepared for a fresh day, I was humbled to go to my dream school. Checking at Beacon's uniform, I felt a little tight in them, but I can get used to it. The uniform consists of a black dress jacket with gold lines. Underneath is a brown vest and a white vest, along with a red ribbon tied at her collar. On my lower body, I wore black stocking and a red plaid skirt, though, I felt the skirt may be a little too short, probably a pervert made this. Looking at my hair, I felt the silky, white long hair with my fingers, as I stroke against it. Although some people said they like it down, I always have a bun-ponytail on the right side of my head. The reason why I prefer it this way is that, whenever I put it straight, my hairs always goes to the right side. I got annoyed at this and just gave. Though, I did like how I looked. I carefully brushed my hair, wrapped around to make my ponytail stick out, and gently putting my tiara hair-clip on my bun. Looking at my finished hair, I felt like a queen.

Hearing a knock at my door, Said Come in, and a familiar face popped out, "Well, you woke up early."

It was my older sister Winter. She was ready as well. She wore wore an all-white business suit with navy blue stripes. Her hair share the same color as mine, but her style is different. She has a bun on the rear left, bangs on the right side of her face, and a curl on the left.

I smiled, "Of course, I woke up early," Twirling around to face her, "today is my first day at Beacon Academy, Winter." She said, "Besides, it would be a shame that the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company would wake up late at an important day... well formerly Heiress"

Leaning against the door, Winter shook her head at her little sister. "Good point," she said.

Both of us chuckled.

Getting off the frame of the door, Winter turned around to headed downstairs, "I'll be waiting for in the car, so make you eat up," she said.

With no second thoughts, I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. Once I got to the dining room table, she saw a plate with two pieces of toast with butter on it, and a nice warm coffee right next to it. I finished my meal at a mild pace, went to the door, put my pure, white shoes, and ready to face the world. As she stepped out of the door, I saw Winter in her Mercedes Benz, waiting in front of the house ready to take her to school. I opened the front door of my sister's chariot, and stepped right inside "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Ready" Weiss replied, closing the door.

* * *

Driving through the chilly street of Vale, I felt a little relaxed during the ride. Seeing other transfer student walking towards beacon Academy, some alone and some in groups, I wondered what they're talking about. Maybe, they're talking about the summer break, hoping to be in the same class as them, or maybe finding something _special_ in Beacon Academy. I spaced out for a minute, until Winter broke the silence, "I see you must be enjoying the view," She said.

"They're just student around my grade, so what?" I replied.

Winter turned to face me, "I wouldn't think like that," She said smirking.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Winter shook her head and opened her mouth, "What I mean is," until she said that I didn't expect from her. "You'll probably find love."

I look at her with all confusion plastered onto my face, "WHAT?!"

Winter broke out of laughter, while I blushed brightly as an apple. I can't believe what she just said. Me, finding love, that's inconsequential to my life, I don't even time nor the interest to find one. After that, Winter began to calm down, "Aw, no need to hide, Weiss" She said, wiping her tear from her eye.

"I'm not hiding anything!" I replied, which made me blushed even more.

Winter took a deep breath and looked straight to me, "Weiss, I know you have so many talents, but you should know that your gifts can more than just showing off, it can be-"

Her sentence was quickly interrupted by a yellow and black motorcycle in front of us. Winter stepped hard at the brakes, feeling the force of the stop. The cyclist turned back at us, "Sorry about that," She said, waving at us.

Winter waved back to returned the apologies to her. After she took off, Winter did as well. I managed to get a good look at her before she left. She has bright, lilac eyes and has long, messy blonde hair, a leather jacket with a bunch of buttons; a shirt that said: BMBLB, a pair of ripped jeans, and worn leather boots. On her back was a girl all crunched up, holding the blonde cyclist tightly. Though I didn't get a clear look at her I face, I did see a school uniform, the same uniform that, I am wearing. It seems the cyclist was taking her to Beacon Academy, albeit a reckless one.

* * *

Once, we arrived at my destination, I gave winter a warm hug, "Stay out of the trouble," She said, sarcastically.

"You know, I don't get in any trouble, and have fun at work" I replied back.

After I got out the car, I looked at the campus, and I was amazed. This place is bigger than I expected, even up close. This place looks more like a castle than a school. In front of the school was a fountain with a statue. The fountain has two warriors, one male and one female, standing on top of a rock, and beneath it was a terrifying werewolf. Though the structure of the campus is huge, I, Weiss Schnee didn't flinch and walked proudly to the auditorium. While walking towards her destination, the students around me spoke silently. I don't know what they're talking about, whether it's nice, mean, or just dumb, crazy rumor, but I know why they're talking in this level of tone. Of course, I brushed the silent words off like it was just dust on my shoulder.

* * *

Walking through the entrance of Auditorium, she saw a sea of transfer and veteran students taking their seats for the speech. I took a random seat and waited patiently for the orator to come up on stage. Suddenly, I heard a faint voice from my right.

"Sorry."

I quickly turned to see a girl seated right next to me. The girl next to me looks too young to be in a prestige academy, but she does seem cute. She simply has silver eyes, which is a rare trait, and have dark hair with red streaks. She turned her head where I was seated, and I quickly looked at the stage in front of me. I got a hunch that it was from her, but I thought to myself, 'I'm probably just hearing things.'

As soon, everyone got to their seats, a middle-aged man with silver-grey hair walking up to the stage, along with a blonde woman, and I knew who they are. Before I got accepted, I read both their bios and their names are Professor Ozpin and his assistant Glynda Goodwitch it said that he is been the head of Beacon Academy for over a decade, but his facial feature didn't fit his age. Quite odd. He have black hair, brown-eyes with odd pair of glasses. His attire seems formal. He wore a black suit with a green shirt and vest under it. Also, wearing a cross pin on his cowl. His assistant, and yes it sounds out of character coming from me, but she's beautiful. Her skins light, her are emerald green, along with her ear rings. Her attire is formal like Professor Ozpin, but simple. Sh wore a dress shirt, with a purple pendant on her collar, and long black pants with black high-heels. Once they got to the mic , everyone was instantly silence, everyone was quiet, and he introduced himself, "Hello new and old students alike, My name is Professor Ozpin."

Silence still remain, "I'll keep this brief," he said.

"You have travel here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills to not only help yourselves, but to those around you. But I look amongst and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

After, he was done with his speech, his assistants spoke, "Please line up to get your schedule, from your last name."

Once, she said that, everyone got up to get their schedule. I turned to see the silver-eyed girl, but she vanished. I was a bit disappointed, but maybe faith will her back. While waiting in line, some of the students felt discouraged about what Ozpin said in his speech, but I'm not, and as I myself, I won't let myself be a wasted potential.

* * *

My first class was Mr. Portman, a former hunter who is now a biology teacher of Beacon Academy. Though, the name sound familiar, I didn't bothered going into it. However, one thing that's bothering me is that girl from the first day ceremony. I don't know why she was on my mind, but if it is a relationship, I'm not pushing myself to go there. I scanned each door to find Mr. Portman's name, and luckily I found it. I opened the door to see some of my classmates. All of them were in their little cliques, they're jocks, nerds, trendy girls, and other inconsequential groups. I tried a seat where it's less crowded. I happened to find the perfect spot; however, near that seat was her. The silver-eye girl. The red hair girl's seat was near the end of the room with the window right next to her. She had her head placed on her hand, looking out the window.

her area is less crowded, which is good but that means I'll be sitting next to her. I searched again for another seat, until the door opened, "Hello there, children."

The teacher came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's me... ugh it's dumb. Alright, before you guys and gals read this next chapter or you don't have the time, I just wanna say, thank you for the favorites and follows. Seriously, I mean it. At first, I didn't expect to get over a 10 on one of them, but I did. Also, dbzgtfan2004 thank you for that wonderful comment. Anyways, without a further ado, let the _WHITEROSE SET SAIL!_**

* * *

Taking our seats, the teacher stands in front of the chalkboard to do a head count. Looking at his face and attire, he looks rather ambitious. He has gray hair and mustache with his eyes all squinted. His clothing is all well-mannered, though I wouldn't call it "teacher type." He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance, and cavalry boots. He wore a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. After he was done counting the students, he cleared his throat, "Hello students, welcome to Beacon Academy," he said.

the class was filled with silence. He laughed awkwardly, "Anyways, this here is your biology class and I'm your biology teacher, Mr. Portman," he proudly said. "Or better yet, 'Peter Portman the Crusader of the Wilds,'" still, no one said a word. "Oops, sorry class, I still keep forgetting that I am not on television anymore."

While he kept rambling, something hit me. His personality, his looks, and his voice connected the pieces. When I was a kid, I usually watched: **_Peter Portman the Crusader of the Wilds_** with my dad every Saturday night live. Basically, Mr. Portman was huge really famous for taking the biggest risk in all across Remnant. He cut a wolf's head clean off with one swing of his ax, and he even wrestled a bear-don't asked me why on Remnant would he do that. His show was all exciting until he broke his ribs when wrestling a wild boar, which forced him to retire. Though, his show ended; he did have a good time.

After, my thought process of Mr. Portman's career, I turned to see the silver-eye girl. Apparently, she was just staring outside while Mr. Portman was rambling about the grading system, and what are going to do in the class. In an instant, her head turned and I quickly faced the teacher. I hope she didn't catch me staring, because that was rude of me doing so. Just then, the bell rang. All students got their bags and head to their next class. I got up and turned to the silver-eye girl. However, she was gone. I turned to the door, and she was there. I was going to run after her, but the sea of students blocked my way to get to her. I sighed heavily, 'Why is my mind going crazy,' I thought to myself. Sadly, I got out of the classroom, and head straight to my other classes.

* * *

After, a trip of three brutal classes, it was time for lunch. I was glad to have a break from the painful subjects. I'm not going to explain the torture of my classes, but I will tell you in order. My second-period class was math, third was reading, and fourth was music. Trust me, you will understand me as we go further into my story. Anyway, I got my tray from the cafeteria and walked straight out. I usually eat my lunch in my next class, so I won't be paranoid about the time. As I was walking down the hallways, I scanned each door to find my history class. Luckily, I found my classroom and door's window have the name: **Mr. Oobleck**.

I opened the door and the atmosphere completely changed. the room is big with historical paintings on the walls, which are obviously replicas. The glass cabinet is filled with Souvenirs from all over of Remnant. Looking at the chalkboard, I saw pictures of an intrepid skinny man with wild dark-green hair in glasses, standing in front of almost every landmarks in Remnant. After observing the classroom, I got the feeling that I was in a museum than in a prestigious classroom.

Suddenly, I heard the doorknob turning, and a man popped out, "Ohhellotheremiss," he said.

I shook my head to catch of he just said, "Um, excuse me?"

The crazed man cleared his throat, "Sorry, miss, it's the caffeine," extending out his hand. "Name's Mr. Oobleck."

I accepted his greeting, "Weiss Schnee."

Once, I shook Mr. Oobleck hand, I looked at his clothing, and I was surprised that the school dress code just turned a blind eye at him. His fashion is all messy. He simply wears a wrinkled dress shirt with his collar out of proportion with a long yellow tie, and black pants and shoes. After we introduced ourselves, he smiled at me, "I see you like the decorations of my classroom, yes?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes, You made quite the touch," I answered.

"Why Thank you, Ms. Schnee. It is always-"

He stopped and turned to his head at the left end of the classroom, "Oh, hello there." He said, waving.

I turned as well, and my heart immediately stopped. It's the silver-eye girl. I didn't realize she was there the entire time, while I was admiring Mr. Oobleck's classroom. the I walked slowly to the door, until Mr. Oobleck stopped, "Ms. Schnee, where did you think you're going," he said. "Class is almost about to start, but since you're the second student here, I'll have your seat assigned to-"

He pulled out his scroll to look at the names of the student. "Ruby Rose."

* * *

As the other students rolled into Mr. Oobleck's classroom, Mr. Oobleck placed each student to a certain set like what he did with me. In the worst way possible. Once, the other students sit down Mr. Oobleck cleared his throat, "Hello everyone, I am your history teacher, Mr. Oobleck."

As he was rambling about the grading system in this class and answering the student's question about his experience, I couldn't keep calm from Silver-I mean Ruby. As every minute goes by, my heart race even more. I turned my head a little to see what's she doing, and I saw her was doodling something on her paper. Due to my curiosity, I glanced at her paper to see what she is drawing. Suddenly, her my scroll fell out of my pocket, causing me to stop. Luckily, no one heard it. However, I turned to see Ruby Rose holding my phone in front of me, "Oh, thank you." She said, taking my phone.

No response. She turned to the class. I was going to tell my name until the bell rang. "Alright, class, enjoy your weekend," he said.

* * *

As the students flood out of the school entrance with relief, I was felt all empty inside. Due to my first interactions, if you can call it that, I was in quandary because of her. I don't know why I have these feelings about her, but I hope I get rid of them. Feeling my scroll vibrating, I took it out. It read:

General Schnee- Hi Weiss, how's your first day?

Princess Schnee- It's decent.

General Schnee- Any lovers? It's ok if your crush is a girl.

Princess Schnee- Oh haha

General Schnee- ;)

General Schnee- Oh, by the way, I can't pick u up. I have to pick someone up, due to some "adult" problems.

Princess Schnee- It's alright.

General Schnee- I called Klein to pick u up, so don't worry.

Princess Schnee- I won't, love u.

General Schnee- Love u too, bye.

Princess Schnee- bye.

After the chat, I put away my phone to wait for my butler. Not long when I heard his voice called out, "Ms. Schnee!"

"Coming," I replied, running towards him.

* * *

Driving on the way home, Klein turned to me, "So, Weiss how's your first day?" He asked.

"It's... decent," I answered.

"Any-"

"No, I don't have any romance aura about someone."

He shrugged, "Ok then," he said. "but one day you will see just how love can turn a cold heart to-"

"I'm not that cold," I interrupted him.

He laughed, "Oh, Weiss."

I blushed a little, _'_ _I hope he's lying.'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

As we got to my house, I got out of the car. "Thank you, Klein."

"It always a pleasure Ms. Schnee." He said, driving away.

Once they were no sight of him, I walked towards the front entrance of my navy blue, white house. I opened the door, but I heard a slight of winter's voice and some 'guy.' I walked to the living room to see Winter, snuggling up with a man that looks all rough on the couch. His hair is black with some grey hair, his eyes are dull red, and a stubble jawline. Even his attire looks messy. He just wore a white dress shirt, black pants, and a necklace that has a sideways cross around his neck. Their eyes glued to some cheesy rom-com, which I don't care. I cleared my throat, loud enough for them to hear, "OH! Weiss, you're here," she said, as she got up from the couch.

"Yes, I am here for-" I looked at my scroll. "five minutes."

The man chuckled, "Aw babe, you should've told me," he said, sarcastically. "I would've prepared to show my 'formal' performance."

Winter sighed, "Sorry there, my little crow." She said, as her lips connected to his. I hid my disgust. Is she trying to make me all guilty for not having a partner? Winter broke off from him, "Weiss, this is my boyfriend, Qrow Branwen."

"Sup," he said, extending his arm.

"Weiss Schnee," I said, shaking his hand.

He chuckled, "Please, no need to be formal."

Just then, the doorbell rang, "Oh, that's must be her," Qrow said, running to the front door. I was confused, "Winter, who's 'her?'"

"Oh, I forgot to mention in the morning that, someone is going to live with you," Winter said

I was even more confused, "What do you-"

"Who's looks here!" Qrow yelled.

I turned around to see who it was, and I couldn't my eyes.

Qrow smiled next to a young, "Weiss, this is your roommate/sister."

I already met her.

"Ruby Rose."

* * *

 **Boom! there we have it, my friends, Ruby is Weiss' roommate/sister/lovers. Sorry, I took so long, I have shool works and that's no fun. Anyways, please review this story, some feedback would be helpful.**

 **And goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, welcome to The Beauty of the Whiterose CH.3. Now, if you're impatient as I am and want to read it right away be my guest, but this "Space" will answer some of your guys' questions, and one announcement I have at the end.**

 **Lumes Gardel- Yes, this is a little similar to Citrus (Which made me inspired to make this fanfic), but I tried to make it too similar, just only using a few parts as possible.**

 **therandompers- Yes, I knew from the facts that the structure is off, which I shouldn't be mad, considering the fact this is my first story (i.e. when Weiss dropped her, but she was the one to say thank you to Ruby). Also, no Ruby and Weiss are not related, it just that I somehow forgot to put the "half" part in it (And, also no, I don't think engaging incest is a good thing).**

 **Anyways, without further ado, let's the Whiterose set sail!**

* * *

As Ruby was standing there right in front of me, I just froze there, 'She'll be living here with me?' I thought to myself.

There was an awkward silence in the house with little to dialogue coming from me or her. I was going to break the quiet atmosphere, but Qrow beat me to it. "Uh, hey pipsqueak. You feeling alright?"

Still no response, instead she just sprinted upstairs. Qrow sighed, "Sorry, she's just." He paused for a minute. "Shy."

Winter walked up to him, and put her hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Qrow." She said. "She just needs more time."

Then Winter turned to me, "Weiss," she said. "why you go upstairs to get to know Ruby, okay?"

I simply nodded and head upstairs.

* * *

Once I got into my bedroom door, I started whispered my introduction, "Hello, Ruby it's- no, no that's dumb." I started again. "My name is Weiss Schnee it's- no."

I groaned at myself, _'Why is it so hard to introduce to one girl?'_

As I ran out of things to say, I just breathed heavily. "Okay, you can this Weiss."

I opened the door, and I instantly regretted it. What's in front of me was a topless girl with only her rose pajama pants. Her face was red, and quickly covered her breast, "I'm so sorry!" I yelled as I slammed the door.

I placed my hands on my face as I processed of what I just witnessed. Feeling the warmth from my face, I just know that I made myself an accidental pervert. I clenched my chest as I slowed my breathing, _'What is this feeling?'_ I thought to myself. _''Do I even-'_

I shook my head, 'No. There is no way I have feelings for this girl.'

My heart started to slow down a bit. I took my hands off of my face, looked down at the floor, though to my self, _'Is this is what love feels like?'_

Just then, I heard the door creaked, "Hey."

I turned to see her with a black tank top. I turned around and cleared my throat, "Sorry." I said, calmly this time. "I should've to knock the door before entering."

She shook her head, "No, you shouldn't be." She said.

She stepped aside. I walked in, and she shut the door behind me. I sat on my bed, and she sat on the snowflake pattern rug. She opened her mouth, "Nice room." She said.

Thanks, "I replied."

I slowly extended my arm, "Name's Weiss, sorry I didn't introduce."

She raised her arm and took it, "It's alright." She said, shaking it, "Name's Ruby. Well, you already know."

She and I chuckled, "Well, I hope I get to know you." I said.

"Me too," she said softly. She got up and walked to the door, "I'll be sleeping on the couch."

As she closed the door behind, I breathed slowly as I tried to keep my mind straight, _'This again?'_

As the sky began to grow darker, I got up change into my sleeping wear. Once, I got changed, I lift up my blanket and went to sleep. However, I didn't sleep like I used to, instead, I felt my chest getting tighter, 'Just-'

I couldn't. This feeling was keeping me awake. I didn't know why, but I made this conclusion that, it was from Ruby. I looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "Do I really have feeling for her."

of course, I didn't stay long enough for an answer, as my vision became blurry then phased into black.

* * *

 **Well, that's going to wrap up Ch.3. I know this isn't as I expected to be, but I will try to do my best to make the chapter a bit more longer. Oh, another thing guys, I have the RWBY Amino app (not sponsored). If you don't know what that it is, basically, you can talk to the fans of the show, take quizzes, and vote polls. My username is the same (I'm too lazy to make a different one), so if you already have, feel free to talk or ask (no personal question), or if you don't have it, download it (well, you don't have to). Anyways, please leave a review and I'll see u in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, welcome back for a new chapter of The Beauty. Now, before you guys read this; I wanted to explain a few things just so people won't get the wrong idea. Upon reading the previous chapter, I made a mistake (again) that I said Ruby and Weiss are half-sisters. they're not, they're STEP-sisters. I know, I'm an idiot for making that kind of mistake, but again, I just want to make things clear. Now, with that out of the way, enjoy.**

* * *

"Weiss... wake up."

Slowly waking up, I rubbed my eyes to start the day of the weekend. Only to realized I am not in my bedroom. Looking up, I see a clear blue sky. I quickly sat up from my bed to only see my room was nonexistent. Instead, I was on an open field filled with white roses. I quickly turned to all angles to only see just that, red roses. As the calm breeze touching my face, I somehow felt empty. _'This is some dream, right?'_ I thought to myself.

Just then, a white petal landed on my bed sheets. I turned to the direction of the petal to find a stranger in a white dress, staring across the white field. She wasn't that far, but her face wasn't visible. I put my bare feet on the soft soil, which felt weird. I started to walk to her through the roses. As each step I take, the white roses turned into dust to form a path for me. As I got close I hesitated for a moment, _'What should I say?'_

Suddenly, the stranger turned around to face me. I stumbled back a bit, "Hello." She said.

As she showed her face, my heart sank. upon looking at her face, her face matches Ruby's; albeit, an adult version of Ruby. I opened my mouth, but she placed her finger on my lips, "Not now." She said.

She let go, "Wait, What do you mean wai-"

As I was about to finish my sentence, a bright light was shined in front of me.

* * *

As I opened my eyes, I sat up quickly. Feeling the sweat trailing down on my brow, I wiped it off, feeling the wet liquid on my hand. I looked around to see that it is all a dream. I sighed in relief, as I put my hand down on my bed. However, my bed felt different. The texture was puffy and round. I twisted and squeezed a little until I heard a soft moan. I jumped a little and looked down. My face immediately turned red. What's in front of me was Ruby sleeping on my bed, 'Was she sleeping with me the entire night?' I thought to myself. just then, her eyes began to open. My heart began to race. I didn't know why I wasn't moving, nor I remove my hand off of her soft chest. As she yawned, she looked at me. "Good morning Weiss," Ruby said as she rubbed her eyes. "Wait, why is face all-"

She stopped. She looked at my hand and her face turned red. She freaked out as she swiped my hand away. She crawls quickly on the other of the bed. Feeling the uncomfortable warmth on my hands, I had made my first PTSD embarrassment. I breathed slowly and looked at her. I was about to scold her, but I didn't. yes, she came to my room without my permission, sleep on my bed without any consent, and now there she was, curled up into a ball covering her chest on the other side of my bed. However, Seeing her eyes in shame, I spoke, "Sorry."

She perched her head up, "I'm sorry for touching you inappropriately." I said, rubbing my hand.

After a brief of silence, I was prepared to be called a 'pervert,' but then I heard, "No. You shouldn't be."

I looked at her, "What?"

She paused shortly before for continuing, "You shouldn't be sorry." She said, "I should be the one apologizing."

I paused for a moment then spoke, "If you don't mind me asking, but why did you sleep in my room?"

She didn't respond, _'Great job, Weiss.'_

I got up from my bed to go use the bathroom, until she spoke, "I had a nightmare."

I turned to look at her. Her face was buried in her arms. I walked towards and knelt down, "Hey."

She lifted her head up with little tears, rolling down her cheeks. "If you have trouble sleeping. you can to my room," I said, wiping her tears away.

"really?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," I said. "But you need to let me know, so we don't have another accident."

"Okay," she said as she blushed.

I simply nodded. As I got up and go to my original destination, Ruby hold my hand. I turned, "What is it-"

She kissed my hand, "Sorry for slapping hand." She said.

As my face became warmer, I simply ran, opened the door, and head to the bathroom. Once I got to the bathroom, I shut the door behind me and sat behind it. As my face began to cool down, I look at the back of my hand where she kissed it and groaned, _'what is wrong with me?'_ I thought to myself.

I got up and looked at a mirror. What's in front of me is a girl, who is going through a teenage-crisis. I sighed, _'There's no way I could feel this way to a girl that I just met.'_

Turning on the water, I splashed water on my face to get rid of this 'feeling' I had.

* * *

After I got out of the bathroom, I headed downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Upon, entering the kitchen I saw Ruby sitting on the counter, eating Pumpkin-Pete's Marshmallow Grunch, "I thought that cereal was shut down, due to health hazards." I said.

"I thought so too," Ruby said. "But Uncle Qrow somehow still has in his house."

As I looked at the box, I can see a young girl with red hair and green eyes, _'I wonder what happened to her?'_

Just then, the door rang. I walked to the door and opened it to see Mr. Branwen, carrying Winter on his back, "Morning girl." He said.

"MorNiN," she said.

He chuckled and walked towards the stairs, "What happened?" I asked.

"It's a story that is not appropriate for children," he answered as he passed the entrance of the kitchen. He turned to see Ruby, "Hey pipsqueak." He said, smiling.

Ruby didn't say anything but gave him a little wave. Qrow sighed, as he makes his way upstairs. Once Qrow was out of sight, I looked at Ruby who was looking down at her cereal. I was going to ask if she's okay but stopped, as she went to the back porch.

As I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. However, instead of the VNN channel, I saw this garbage Rom-com called: Cold Heart Hot Love. I quickly turned to the news channel as the show was this close, showing a sex scene. I slumped back and listened to the reports, "Lisa Valender, here. As the attacks from the White Fang began to rise, Citizens are warned to not go outside at night and more security have been added to keep our city-"

I turned off the TV and groaned, 'Don't they realized that the White Fang won't stop?'

I traced my scar with my scar and shivered, 'Is this what I get for being a Schnee?'

Just then, Qrow came downstairs, "Feeling alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

He nodded, "Where's Ruby?"

I pointed at her location, as she was sitting on the stairs of the porch. Qrow frowned and scratched the back of his neck, "Hey, Weiss?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Get ready, we're going to the mall."

I nodded, as he went out to start the car. I opened the back door to see Ruby in silence, "Hey Ruby, Qrow is taking us to the mall." I said, "So you wanna come?"

Ruby didn't look back but nodded. I headed upstairs to my room. Once I Got to my room, I put on a white sweater and a pair of jeans. I looked to see Grow and Ruby standing outside, waiting for me. I quickly ran downstairs, through the living room, and opened the door to start my adventure.

* * *

As we passed building to building in the town of Vale, I sighed at the place, "What's wrong, not exciting enough?" Qrow asked, as his eyes were glued to the road.

"No, it's the changes."

As we passed each telephone with cameras, Qrow sighed, "Oh," Qrow said. "that's tough."

During the ride, I looked back to see Ruby looking at the buildings and the autumn leaves floating down. I opened my mouth but shut it quickly, _'Why is it so hard to talk to one person?'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

"Alright, kids, we're here."

As Qrow parked his black Honda in front of the mall, I got and was in shocked at the place. The sign reads _**The Vale Garden Plaza**_. Between the entrance, has many stores and restaurants such as **_Knights & Knicks_**, _**BBQ**_ _ **Nevermore**_ , and other places. I got out and so does Ruby. As soon she got out, she put on her red hoodie, I saw her wore ripped black jeans and a pair of red sneakers, "You kids ready to head inside the grand palace?" Qrow asked.

Ruby and I nodded, and the three of us head in.

* * *

Upon entering the place, we weren't prepared for the 'features' in the mall. As we passed each store entrances, we could see Atlas security robots standing still as statues and cameras on every single wall, "Wow, things have changed." Qrow said as he sat down near the public couch.

"You kids go on and have some fun," He said, "I'm going to hang around the food court."

"Okay," I replied, turning to face Ruby, "Hey Ruby, you want to-"

She was gone.

* * *

 **YES! I did it guys, I wrote a little longer... chapter. Yes, I know it does not equal to " the best story," but I hope u guys enjoy it. Anyways, Please leave a review whether it's compliments or critiques. Anyway, I'll see you guys on the next chapter, signing out.**


	5. NO NEW CHAPTER! THIS IS AN UPDATE!

**UPDATE**

Hey, it's me from a distant past!

Now, before you boys and girls get all jumpy, and giving you any new updates I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being inactive for a really long time; I really do.

During that gap, I was really busy with schools and other stuff, so I couldn't upload any chapters for all of your friendly readers and critics to see. I hope you understand, and let's get on with the updates.

Okay, so The Beauty of the Whiterose is back! *confetti everywhere*... but I don't when I am getting back into it, hopefully, next month. Also, I am planning on doing RWBY crossovers and many more AUs; so don't be surprised if you hear me uploading a StarWars x RWBY crossover or uploading a story of Blake marrying Ruby.

Anyways, thank you for the support and I'll see you all later!


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello every one, here it is! the chapter that I promised I'll finish around December! Also, I managed to get this chapter done on Christmas Eve, so Merry Christmas! However, before we start, I wanted to say is thank you for your feedback and support, it really helps me out (And yes I am being serious). anyways, let the Whiterose set sail!**

* * *

"Ruby? Ruby?" I turned left from right, still could not find Ruby; especially, when there are so many people and the mall is huge making it harder for me and Qrow to find her. He came back and sighs as he sat down on the public chairs, "Well, this is going to be hard," Qrow said as he took out his scroll, "Weiss, give me your number."

I nod as I show him my number, despite that I do not find him that trustworthy, "Okay, We'll split to find pipsqueak. If one of us sees her, make sure to give the call."

I then nodded at his instructions, "Got it."

He smiled as he stood up, "Alright, let's find Ruby."

10:01 AM

"Excuse me, miss, have you seen this, girl?" I showed a picture of Ruby that Qrow sent me, "um… No." I nodded my head, then moved on.

10:30 AM

"Excuse, sir, have seen her?" Showing the picture, "Sorry, miss, haven't seen her." I sigh, "Thank you."

10:50 AM

 **"I AM SORRY MA'AM, BUT I DO NOT HAVE THE MEMORY OF THE INDIVIDUAL THAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR. MOVE ALONG."** I then sigh heavily and thought to myself, 'I didn't even show the picture, yet.'

11:20 AM

I sat down at one of the chairs, with my head filled with frustrations. As I saw some people taking a quick glance at me, I put my face into my hands as I feel like a sore thumb. Just then, I got a text message from Mr. Bran- Qrow.

Drunk Bird: Found her yet?

Princess Schnee: No, have you?

Drunk Bird: Same as you. Hey, meet me at the food court.

Princess Schnee: Okay.

As I put my scroll away, I stood up from the chair and headed to my destination.

As I entered the food court area, I could see this area in the mall is pretty busy. Almost all the fast-food stands are filled with people waiting to try out any kind of new foods on the menu. Seeing the cashiers typing on the cash register to get their orders quickly, the people behind are getting the food ready at a rapid pace, and seeing customers looking at their watch either waiting in line or waiting for the food. Just then, I saw Qrow waving his hand; I then walked over to him and sat at the opposite side of the table. He then slid a cup of coffee to me, "Thanks," I said as I took a sip.

As I took a soft sip from the cup, the flavor and texture slowly calm my nerves down. However, the coffee also gave me a nostalgic feeling; of when times were more… simple. Then, I heard snapping coming from Qrow, "Hey kid, are you feeling alright?"

I quickly nodded my head, as I haven't realized that I was spaced out, "Y-Yeah."

He then smiled, "It seems that I picked the right amount of cream and milk." He then sips his. However, he gagged a bit; he removed the lid and turned from left to right, before pouring some golden-brown liquid into his coffee from his flask.

I nodded, giggling a bit, "Well, I'll have to give you an A- for that."

He chuckled, "Now that's cold."

I groaned a bit, "I'm not that cold."

Qrow smirks, "Okay, Weiss. Hey, I heard there's a discount going around about a new chocolate store on the second floor; go check it out."

I looked up and saw the cursive title, "Okay, I will." I then got up and went to the escalator. As the moving stairs lifted me up there, I noticed someone in a dark trench coat and a dark fedora taking a quick glanced before looking in the opposite direction. I was a bit creeped out by the figure, but I tried to ignore it. As I placed my foot down on the second floor, I walked past a big store with the wall covered showing the company's logo of a woman in her pink lingerie that said: _**The Dominance of BEAUTY, Join Under Clover.**_ I tried not to have my eyes even glancing at the wall, which made me questioned myself in my head, ' _What is wrong with me?_ '

As I stood in front of the store as I looked up at the sign, the aroma from the store immediately made me feel so warm and cozy. The atmosphere made me feel like a lost dog walking through a terrible blizzard in the middle of the city until some stranger picked me up and take me to his home where it made me feel like I belong here. As I looked back down, I saw Ruby sitting down on a wooden chair eating a bag of chocolates. As I walked into the store, the aroma became even stronger. In between I was huge dispensers of different kinds of chocolate from mint to caramel; to vanilla and strawberries, it felt like a paradise for chocolate-craved children. As I was browsing through the wide selection, I heard a warm voice, "Hello there, miss."

I turned and saw a man with dark skin with white hair and a beard and light brown eyes. His attire is plain and simple; he wore a tan collar long sleeve shirt, a wool vest, and a pair of brown khaki pants and a pair of dressed shoes. However, his appearance looks familiar. I saw him smiling at me, which made me smile back at him, "Hello sir, I really like your store."

"Why thank you, it took me a while to get the whole place finished. However, there is one person who really loves this place." He then points to a girl who was on a stool, eating different kinds of chocolate from a bag. My eyes were widened as it was Ruby Rose. She saw me and waved a little. I walked towards her, but she looked away. I hesitated a bit, as Ruby brought her legs up to her chest as she hugged them tightly. I then thought to myself, ' _What to do?! This is like trying to calm a little kid. No, you got this, you dealt with whitely, and you can definitely deal with Ruby._ '

Slowly, I bent my knees to be in the same height as her, "Hey, it's okay, I'm not mad at you."

She looked at me with a slight angle, "R-Really?"

I nod my head, "Yes, but you have let me or Qrow know; we were worried about you."

Ruby nods as she took one white ball chocolate out from her bag. I then asked, "Is that for me?"

She nodded. I smiled a bit as I took it and put it in my mouth, eating it. As I break down the white chocolate ball, I could taste the flavor melting into my mouth, as I swallow it, "This is so good!"

The elderly man chuckled, "Here, it's on me." He then slid a bag of white chocolate to me. I then take it, "Thank you…" I looked at his name tag: Pietro Polendina. My eyes widened, "You're-" he then finished my sentence, "Atlas' former bioengineer, indeed I am. Say, my daughter, Penny may be in the same school as you two; perhaps, you three can be good friends."

I chuckled, "Maybe, we will."

I then turned back to Ruby, "Ready to head back?"

She simply nods. We waved goodbye to Pietro, as we walked out of the store. Once, we were outside, I was about to text Qrow until we heard yelling coming not too far from where we are. I turned to see an Atlas security robot apprehending a man, who seemed to be a dog-Faunus, "LET GO, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

The security robot picked up a stolen item from the dog faunas man's pocket, **"MY DATA SHOWS YOU WERE SHOPLIFTING. COME QUIETLY OR BE DEALT WITH PHYSICAL HARM."**

He then scowls at him, "Hey, FU-" out of nowhere, the robot then held the man's arm and twisted it, making him yelled out of pain.

I was shocked to see this. This made me want to throw up after seeing this horrible site. Suddenly, I heard whimpering coming from Ruby. I turned around to see her trembling in fear as she on her knees, crying while hands were on her head. Without a second thought, I quickly hugged Ruby tightly. I don't even know what to say to her, only rubbing her back to ease her. As I looked up, I saw Qrow running towards us with fear in his eyes. He then quickly got on one knee. He didn't bother to ask why, as he hugged Ruby too. He then whispered into Ruby's ear, "Kid, don't worry, your Uncle is here."

-Later at home-

As I went into my bedroom, I couldn't get Ruby out of my head as I saw her terrified for the first time, and was completely silent from the ride back home. I sighed as I threw myself on my bed. Just then, I heard a knock on my door. I quickly got up and opened the door to see Ruby with tear stains on her cheeks, "Oh, Ruby." I then paused for a moment, "Are you… okay?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Weiss."

I was confused by what she said, "Sorry about what?"

As she opened her mouth, tears start to form, "I'm sorry for breaking down like that!"

As she put her hands on her face, I could sense a sharped pain in my chest. I then gave her my warm hug, "No, Ruby, this wasn't your fault. You were scared and no one can't blame you for that."

She then hugged me back. As she did, I could feel her heart beating very slowly, "T-Thank you."

"No problem, Ruby," I said as I let go of her.

Then Ruby opened her mouth again, "W-Weiss?" I turned around, Yes, Ruby?"

"Is it okay, I can sleep with you?" she asked as she tapped both of her index fingers together.

At that moment, I blushed, "O-Of course," I said as I looked away.

-later at night-

As I was sleeping next to Ruby, I heard her whimpering again. I then turned to face her and hugged her softly, feeling her breasts against mine. This made me feel a bit jealous, due to her breasts being a bit bigger than mine. Sighing, I simply closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Yep, he's here Pietro, which means, PENNY IS ENTERING THE STORY! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'll try my hardest to keep you guys updated. Also, I'm planning on having a little Q & A, so if anyone wants to ask me questions (No personal questions) feel free to do so and I'll try to answer all of them at the end of each chapter. until then, make sure you leave some feedback, and I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to the Beauty of the WhiteRose. Also, Happy Late New Year everyone! I hope you all of you lady and gents had a wonderful time. Now, before all of the may continue I like would announce a few things that I forgot to mention from the last chapter (the rest will be at the end of this chapter). I am doing a timeskip from the previous chapters that took place in fall to winter (and don't worry, you won't be missing much from the timeskip; I might have the characters mentioning something fluffy during last Christmas or something). Also, this chapter is a little short (who knows). Well, with that out of the way, LET THE WHITEROSE SET SAIL!**

* * *

As the outside view was covered in freezing white, I was simply looking out through the window with a mug of hot chocolate in my hand. As I see billions of snowflakes falling down gracefully before hitting against the ground, it reminded me a lot when I used to live in Atlas. What's funny is that Atlas never stops snowing.

Sipping from my mug, hearing the weather forecast that Qrow was watching in the living room, I overheard the reporter saying, "Due to heavy amounts of snow, all schools will have a day off."

I shrugged from the announcement; I didn't mind taking a day off from school, which is means more time for getting my assignment done. As I sipped more chocolate from my mug, Qrow got up then stretches. Then, I hear someone coming from downstairs and out came Winter, "Morning you two."

"Morning," I said, "Morning ice angel," Qrow said, which I gagged a bit. As they proceeded to snuggle up against each other and changed to a different channel, I made another cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows and put it on a tray. Once I picked it up, I heard some cheesy romance dialogues that automatically made me of wanting my ears to bleed out. I quickly picked up the tray and walked upstairs to my room.

Upon reaching to my door, I quietly opened the door where I see Ruby still sleeping peacefully under my blanket. I sighed and thought, ' _Is she still asleep?_ ' as I put the tray down on my desk. Suddenly. After I put it down, I went over to Ruby to wake her up. Once I got close enough and bent down and shake her softly, "Ruby… Ruby… get up."

The response I got was groaning from her, which I roll my eyes. Just then, I saw little parts from her cleavage, jiggling with every inch of movement, which I immediately took a few steps back and processed what I just saw. I put my hands on my face and realized that it was hot, 'J _ust one glance, are you serious?!_ '

Turning to the door, I stopped as I hear the blankets rustled and hear a cute yawn, "Morning, Weiss," she said as she stretched her arms.

I quickly turned and face her, "Good morning, Ruby, sleep well?"

She didn't respond; instead, she let gravity do the work and pulled the blanket over her, "Yes, but I am not getting up."

Her answer made me smirked, "Not even a snow day?"

Without warning, Ruby sprang from my bed like an absolute child. This made me stepped back, stunned by her, "Really?!" Ruby asked as she squealed.

Smiling a little, I nodded, "Yes."

I turned and went to my desk, where I put the tray with the hot chocolate. I picked up the tray and slowly carried it to Ruby, "Here."

Ruby's eyes widened along with her smile, "Is this for me?!"

I simply nod. Ruby put her hands on the warm mug, as she slowly picks it up. Before she could drink, she saw the marshmallows being slightly melted into the hot chocolate. She smiles as she took a sip. I waited for her to remove the mug from her cute lips, "How was it?" I asked.

"Awesome," Ruby answered with a warm smile.

I smiled in return, putting down the trey on my nightstand, as I looked out my window and saw that it is still snowing outside. Ruby quickly walked to my window and stared in awe as the streets and other houses are covered in snow. Looking at her made me smiled a bit more, as I've never seen her this happy before. Just then, Ruby turned around, quickly grabbed my hand, and went to the door, "Ruby, wait!"

She heard my voice as she stopped and turned around with her eyes trying to imitate puppy dog's eyes. I sigh as I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Ruby… no."

She then arched her back, groaning really loud, "But why?"

I stopped pinching the bridge of my nose and looked at her, "Because it is snowing hard outside. Also, last year on Christmas Eve you got the cold from outside for too long."

Ruby then pouted, "That was from last year!"

This made me rolled my eyes over because I used to deal with this a lot with Whitley when he was 6. I then said, "Oh right, 'it WON'T happen again,'" as I cross my arms, "Also, Ruby did you forget about something?"

She tilted her head confused, like a confused dog, "Forget about what?"

I went to my bag, where I keep all of my school assignments, and pulled out our current work for Dr. Oobleck, "We have to study for the upcoming test next week."

Once I said that Ruby was tapping her both of her fingers, "Oh… um… I feel don't feel so good, I should go to-" I then interrupted her, "No, you're not, we're studying this."

Ruby puffed her cheeks, as she crosses her arms, "I hate you."

"Trust me, Ruby, this session will be over soon if you just follow my lead," I said as I take out my work and put down on my desk.

* * *

"Okay, Ruby. On the invasion of Vacuo, who-" I then hear snoring coming from the dolt. I sigh as I closed my texted book shut hard, that she snapped right back up, "Huh, What?!"

I sighed and repeated my question, "On the invasion of Flower Garden, who won?"

Ruby then paused, tapping her chin, before answering, "Atlas?"

"No, Atlas lost the battle, because the Vacian soldiers planted mines," I said. "And no, we are not taking breaks."

This made her groan, "Please god, save me!"

* * *

"In 1845, who leads the Faunus Rebellion?"

Ruby then paused, tapping her chin, before answering, "Malcon… Ferret?"

"It's Malcon Feron," I said. "But you're close."

* * *

This made smiled brightly, while I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, how about this question? During the Faunus War, General Harold ordered his men to gather intel on the faunuses' stronghold at midnight. However, they were caught and were killed. How?"

Ruby then sprang up, "Oh, I know, they have night vision!"

"That's correct," I said.

* * *

"Okay, Ruby, last question."

Suddenly Ruby stood up and pointed at me, as if she declared a foolish war, "Bring it!"

I shook my head as I looked back at my textbook, "What was the name is being used to this-"

Then I stopped, completely frozen at the answer below the question: _The Whitefang_. As I clenched my text book, I could the mark from my left eye; the pain that lingered onto me for so long for what I was. Suddenly, I felt a soft warmth on my hand. Slowly turning my head, I haven't realized that spaced out, "Weiss, are you okay?"

"Yes, Ruby, I'm okay, let's stop for today," I said as I got up from my chair. Then, Ruby put her hand on my wrist, "Weiss, I know you're not, please tell me."

This made me sit back down and looked at her, "I… you're right, I'm not okay."

Ruby then got closer and put her arm around my shoulder. I started to shake a bit as I put my hands on my lap, "N-No needs to rush, take your time," Ruby said as she massages my shoulder.

I took a few deep breathes, "When I read the last question, I saw the answer said it's _The Whitefang_."

Ruby nodded slowly, but didn't say anything, "I heard of them, did…" she then stopped, as she looked down a bit. "Yes, they did, Ruby."

* * *

 **There we go guys, this is the end of this chapter (Also, the next chapter will be going into Weiss' past a little bit). Okay, now for future updates; I'm going to be VERY busy during the spring and summer, so I won't be posting any chapters for this story. HOWEVER, I did plan ahead of where it's going, but it may be crap who knows. Anyways, leave some feedback and I will see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
